custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Nuva
|hq=Metru Nui |leader=Tahu |parent= |status=Active |allies=•Matoran •Turaga •Order of Mata Nui •Toa Mahri •Toa Hagah •Artakha |enemies=•Brotherhood of Makuta •Skakdi •Dark Hunters •Shadow Matoran }} The Toa Nuva, formerly known as the Toa Mata, are a legendary class of Toa, those who have encountered Energized Protodermis and not only lived to tell the tale, but lived through it with enhanced power. Biography Creation The Toa Mata were created by Artakha on his eponymous island around 100,000 years ago, and later awoke on Daxia, the headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui. They were then told their names and identities, and were given combat training by Hydraxon. After their training, they were sent to Cards Nui to defend the Av-Matoran while they worked. Once the Matoran left the Core, the Toa entered stasis in their Toa Canisters within the Codrex. Members *Tahu (Leader) *Kopaka (Deputy) *Gali *Pohatu *Onua *Lewa *Takanuva (Honorary member) Alternate Universes Fusionverse Between Journey's end and Rebirth Chronicle, the other six toa Nuva are somehow changed back into their original forms just as Tahu did, presumably because of the Adaptive Armor. However, they are exactly in their original form, whereas Tahu's original form has an "updated" look (like comparing TOM 3 to TOM 3.5). Takanuva changes his name to Takamata, and to Takamagna in the future when these Toa become Toa Magna. HT Universe Information Main article: HT Adventures After the Mask of Light saga, the Toa Nuva moved to Comic Land, where they were hired by various comic makers, the final one being Dark709. But when he started his version 3.0 comics, the Toa Nuva were fired. They moved to Metru Nui, where they got a task of retrieving the Mask of Life, which was on Voya Nui. They failed, and got captured. And when the Toa Inika saved them afterwards, the Inika got some much attention and everyone liked only them. The Toa Nuva got uset and jealous and decided to move away, to Bio-Land. In Bio-Land, they got followed by one of the Piraka again, Reidak. The Nuva went to ask for a job from Tapio and when Reidak came, they got one. The Nuva helped Tapio and his friends in Piraka Attack saga, starting for a battle with the Piraka in Tohunga Village, and ending to the final battle on Henkka Island. After that, they got hired by Tapio as comic characters and they all moved to Comic Land, to start Toatapio Nuva's Comics. There the Toa Nuva had many parts and roles. They also took part in Quest for the Four Great Lands. After the adventure, the Toa Nuva got a mission to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's awakening. "Darkness Follows" Alternate Timeline They were the adopters of Telaina, and all of them were killed but Takanuva and Tailana. Tailana later died because of Perkai. Appearances *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Toa of Time'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Torn Into Two'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva Category:Protodermis Category:Energy Category:Toa Teams